Muerte o Resurrección
by Arken Elf
Summary: Un fic sumamente Oscuro, Barricade o Prowl la Conciencia o la Libertad. Jazz esta a punto de iniciar una aventura más peligrosa que la misma guerra. G1/Movie 2007
1. Pensamientos e Ideas

Muerte o Resurrección

**Capítulo 1**

**Pensamientos e ideas.**

Notas del autor: Esta es la parte tres de las series "Lo que nos define".

ADVERTENCIA Este fic es de carácter DARK con un toque GORE.

…………………………………..

Jazz…

Jazz examino los datos que Teletran mostraba, tenia que descargar toda esa información para poder desarrollar algún plan de defensa contra el grupo Decepticon. Había pasado un tiempo sin actividad de su parte, probablemente planeando algo terrible, o torturando a su mejor amigo. Su mirada se enfoco en los pads mientras su procesador lo alejaba de esa situación. –No, él es uno de ellos ahora, no torturarían a un aliado, el cambio en todos los protocolos de seguridad era imperativo, debía darse cuanto antes del peligro, el traidor conocía todos los códigos de la base- Las órdenes eran claras, las palabras de Ironhide se repetían en su mente, pero por alguna razón el se negaba a creer.

-Al principio pensé que sería fácil, que no habría problemas para dejarlo pasar, quise hacerme el fuerte pero es sólo que es difícil- Comento; la desesperación evidente en esa voz revelaba su sentir, junto con la suave lágrima que escapo bajo el visor. Su mano se estrello contra el escritorio de la vieja oficina.

-¿Por qué maldición, porque?- Exclamo importándole poco lo que otros pensarán. Había ocultado eso bastante tiempo, había sobrevivido sin dejar que el resto conociera sus sentimientos, pero todo tiene un límite, incluso él.

-Aun no te topas con él en batalla- Se dijo.

Las escenas de esos antiguos combates relucían con una nitidez única, cada momento era más que familiar, cada situación. No podía, no quería hacerle frente, su procesador se negaba a reproducir la realidad con ese logo Decepticon en ese cofre. Eso era demasiado para él.

A lo lejos las exclamaciones indiferentes de Clifjumper se escuchaban con el clásico -Se ha marchado, nos traiciono sin remordimiento alguno, enfrentémoslo, nunca fue nada más que un sucio traidor-

Como odiaba esas palabras, como deseaba poder gritar, hacerle comer esas expresiones, pero entendía que no había argumento alguno que fuese válido, pues no hablaban más que con la razón.

Cada ciclo era peor que otro, cada momento el peso aumentaba, necesitaba salir, desahogarse.

-¿Sería así como él se sentía?- La pregunta envolvió nuevamente esa serie de ideas, las mismas que creaban miles de teorías con esa negación.

La única respuesta la tiene él o… Incapaz de soportar más dejo los archivos abandonados decidido a interrogar a Red Alert, ¿Qué tenía ese Lamborgini que su amigo no?, ¿Por qué había resistido el virus mientras Prowl…?.

-Argh- Exclamo frustrado retrocediendo para volver a sentarse en su lugar, maldición, ¿Cuántas veces necesitas escucharlo?, él se marcho porque quiso y ya.

-¿Acaso implicamos tan poco?- Exclamo notando la presencia de otro mecha en el lugar. Uno de los gemelos, el más bromista, Sideswipe le observaba desde la entrada sin hablar, -¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí viendo el espectáculo?. –Bueno que mas daba-

-¿Necesitas algo Sides?- Pregunto al fin recuperando un poco la cordura. Nadie más conocía esa cara del saboteador, pero las presiones estaban comenzando hacer de las suyas.

El gemelo carmesí entendía el porque, el también a veces en esos momentos de reflexión se recriminaba, tal vez si no hubiese hecho tantas bromas pesadas Prowl no los hubiese abandonado. La verdad es que muchos mechas gritaba ese nombre con el odio impreso en cada silaba, pero sus amigos los verdaderos, le extrañaban, buscando la razón de esos actos. Es verdad el táctico podía ser frío e insensible, podía parecer carente de personalidad, pero era una simple imagen. El datsun era más amigable de lo que imaginaban, se preocupaba por los suyos, tanto que prefería pasar ciclos sin recarga, con tal de tener más posibilidad de éxito sin bajas. Cada vida era importante, cada chispa jugaba un papel esencial. ¿Qué hace que esa dedicación se transforme en ese odio tan terrible?, ¿Qué cosa puede carcomer esa luz, para ocultarla entre la oscuridad?.

Sólo los Decepticons podían ser culpables de algo así, sólo ellos.

-¿Sides?- Repitió su oficial superior, pero el lambo negó aproximándose, -No, Jazz sólo vine a traer unos reportes- Argumento el joven guerrero dejando los data pads en la mesa aledaña antes de salir a toda velocidad, sin permitirle al porche replicar.

El saboteador no supo como reaccionar, esa actitud era extraña incluso para el lambo, la verdad es que las cosas parecían perder algo de su temple en esos días, depues de los sucesos recientes.

-Menos mal que fue Red Alert el infectado o sería el primero en poner en cuarentena a toda la unidad- Comento con resignación.

La confianza entre los Autobots seguía débil, muchos se observaban extrañamente buscando al siguiente culpable, la paranoia era algo común esos días, algo que sólo desfragmentaba esa unidad.

-Tengo que hablar con Prime- Finalizo saliendo de ahí.

……………………………………….

Starscream…

La información estaba ahí, los resultados era casi perfectos, unas cuantas modificaciones y estaría listo, su alegría era envidiable, ha si.

Podía sentir la victoria en su ser desde el momento en el que su torpe líder se dirigió a él en batalla, -Tu orgullo te ha hecho descuidado Megatron- Susurro el seeker con malicia, los colores carmesí resaltaron entre esa penumbra que ahora era parte de su habitación. Generalmente los jets salían constantemente a la superficie incapaces de soportar esa claustrofobia, pero esta vez no sería así, su tiempo se enfoco en algo más lucrativo, algo que le distraería de cualquier miedo que una tonta pared de metal podía causarle; valía la pena el esfuerzo.

La prueba de la victoria se representaba con esa denominación que ahora representaba a ese enforcer, era tan perfecto que no podía evitarlo, el nombre escapo en un murmullo, con la esperanza de una victoria para él.

-Todo sería gracias a Barricade-

La patrulla que sin remordimiento había desgarrado las alas del triplecon Astrotrain con sus propias extremidades, la escena era un poco grotesca para su gusto personal, pero debía admitir que era hermosa, el energon corriendo por esos cromas purpúreos, acompañados de los gritos de dolor de la locomotora altanera, - je eso le enseñaría a bajar sus expectativas- Pensó volviendo a su trabajo. Los datos continuaban apareciendo en la pantalla, con esos símbolos cibertronianos, todo estaba en ese disco, todo desde el comienzo. La verdad es que el volador no esperaba un trabajo tan exacto, Shockwave y Soundwave podían ser muy buenos cuando se lo proponían, aunque comprendía que más de la mitad de los resultados no habían sido desarrollados por ellos.

-No, sólo una mente científica, fría y analítica se atrevería a sacar esa clase de conclusiones- Pensó, pocos eran los nombres de los mechas que encajaban en esa descripción, je y el suyo era uno de ellos.

-A veces es bueno jugar el papel del torpe e insolente, eso borra toda sospecha de su verdadera personalidad- Canto con euforia. Él conocía las teorías, comprendía los cálculos y no sería difícil modificar las cosas para su beneficio personal, sólo necesitaba un voluntario para las pruebas y quien mejor que aquel que le dio esa oportunidad.

Tonto había sido su líder al creer que no obtendría la información que deseaba

-Sigue confiándote Megatron, eso sólo me dará la ventaja.

…………………………………………

Barricade…

El enforcer atravesó la autopista sin novedad, los Stunticons eran los únicos que se atrevían a darle problemas desde su aparición en el Némesis, la verdad es que al grupo le importaba poco su origen, pero la llegada de un nuevo vehículo terrestre les causaba interés, más cuando Motormaster pensó que sería bueno tener un nuevo miembro del grupo a quien mandar.

La verdad es que el Trailer era un maniático obsesivo, amante del poder; sin embargo era lo suficientemente inteligente para no oponerse directamente a Megatron, pero en su unidad su palabra era ley.

La patrulla circulo esquivando al grupo que le seguía, esos locos deportivos que no dejaban de molestarlo, claro que eso no era nuevo, pero debía admitir que le gustaba un poco la atención que obtenía, oh si, anteriormente jamás habría hecho algo así, pero ahora el reto era demasiado para resistirse.

-Como disfrutaría divirtiéndose con ese grupo de inexpertas chispas, patéticos a su parecer-

Sin más disminuyo su velocidad lentamente, primero dejaría que le alcanzarán entonces quizá podría disfrutar de algo de acción.

-Ya que los Autobots se niegan aparecer- Comento justo cuando los otros vehículos los rodearon.

Darg Strip y Wild Rider se hicieron presententes revelando la decepción del enforcer.

-¿Sólo dos?...Que aburrido- Exclamo con indiferencia mientras se transformaba, la forma innovadora de la patrulla se hizo presente, con esas garras sedientas de algo más.

El par de vehículos le imito; Darg Strip dio un par de pasos indecisos, hasta notar la falta de reacción de su supuesta victima.

-¿Se puede saber a que debo tan interesante compañía?- Pregunto el Enforcer con un toque formal, si era fabuloso jugar con esas frases tan únicas de Prowl, je era una lástima que el Autobot no tuviese más que ofrecer. –Al menos no por el momento recordó-

Ambos podían examinar esas situaciones, ambos compartían recuerdos, vivencias y experiencias, pero de un modo poco ortodoxo, mientras Barricade era todo aquello que consideraba negativo, todos los deseos comprimidos en una entidad, la libertad en una expresión desproporcionada Prowl era la rectitud acompañada de la lógica. Ambas partes integraba a un ser, pero Barricade no podía evitar festejar por las pocas ocasiones en las que esos resguardos volvían sólo para recibir el castigo de atreverse hacerse presentes, pero era inevitable, el dolor que consumía la esencia de su chispa, el dolor de la traición recubierto por el júbilo de la libertad.

-Vamos Prowl amas esto, lo disfrutas tanto como yo, ¿Cómo lo sé?, porque somos uno- Repetía el Mustang.

El táctico Autobot no respondió, no lo haría eran o uno u otro, no había una convivencia real, sólo una barrera, una que el mismo virus había implantado, la que se encargaba de reducir el espacio de esa programación en el procesador, compactando archivos, eliminando otros.

-Barricade- Se escucho la voz del auto amarillo, el formula uno que trataba de llamar su atención.

El enforcer enfoco al carro, cruzándose de brazos, su procesador comenzó a buscar las posibles soluciones a ese sencillo dilema, algo muy simple, -¿Con quien comenzar?- Pensó sonriente.

-Tu eres un vehiculo terrestre, tu debes pertenecer a un grupo, ¡sabes que tengo razón!- Razono el Decepticon.

-Es increíble que ese grupo sea parte de esta armada- Pensó el Mustang, enfrentando finalmente al Stunticon.

-¿Acaso eres Idiota?- Pregunto la patrulla finalmente. Haciendo que su interlocutor retrocediera.

-No me interesa lo que tu o tu inepto jefe piense, yo hago lo que se me da la gana- Argumento el auto negro y blanco, sus ópticos brillaron con malicia, mientras las garras se elevaron amenazadoramente. –Si no quieres que extinga tu inútil chispa me dejaras en paz- Advirtió con frialdad, casi deseando una negativa por parte del Stunticon, que más daba si lo destrozaba en ese momento con sus habilidades seguramente moriría pronto en manos Autobot, ellos no eran tan inútiles…-Argh, de nuevo esas malditas ideas- Comento empujando levemente al Fórmula Uno.

-¡Aléjense de mí!- Exclamo imitando el movimiento con el Ferrari, abriéndose espacio para transformarse y partir.

Odiaba eso, cada vez que escuchaba o pensaba en ellos las imágenes de esos molestos entes le cazaban todo el ciclo, con furia acelero al máximo, como si eso le ayudase a dejar atrás esos tortuosos pensamientos.

……………………………………..

Megatron….

El líder Decpeticon monitoreo cada lapso de su nuevo miembro, el virus podía ser seguro, pero la experiencia le había enseñado a no confiarse, la traición parecía haberse convertido en el segundo significado de Decepticon y era su papel no ser descuidado en lo más mínimo, en especial con el historial de esa unidad en particular.

-Laserbeak informe- Exclamo, Soundwave reprodujo la cinta de inmediato mientras los rastros de esa breve discusión continuaba resonando.

Al parecer su experimento estaba presentando algunas imperfecciones, debía mejorar esos detalles, antes de usarlo con el resto de los Autobots.

-No tendrán salvación, o se unen a mí o mueren- Comento activando el link de transmisión.

-Barricade... aquí Megatron, necesito que te reportes en las siguientes coordenadas de inmediato, Blitzwing se encargará de recogerte- Ordeno.

Una afirmación fue la única respuesta, mientras el auto cambiaba de dirección, el destino no estaba cerca, pero llegaría pronto. Con un nuevo impulso aceleró dejando que el motor rugiera con la fuerza de esa frustración.

………………………………….

Jazz…

El saboteador salio del Ark, La breve charla había servido un poco, Prime estaba algo apurado con unas transmisiones de cybertron por lo que no había podido decir mucho, pero al menos obtuvo el permiso para salir de ahí, aunque sea por un momento.

-No quiero pensar que así comenzó él- Se dijo tomando un camino al azar. Necesitaba despejar su procesador, necesitaba dejar todo eso atrás, afrontarlo como lo hizo al principio, aceptarlo.

El tiempo transcurrió con velocidad, pero él no lo sintió, divagando en ese mundo de ideas, sólo para toparse con algo que jamás imagino.

El miedo, no... el terror se apodero de su chispa mientras el reconocimiento fue más que evidente, la forma era distinta, un toque más tosco representaba esos colores, el logotipo Autobot había desaparecido, reemplazado con el púrpura que creyó odiar,

Su peor pesadilla estaba justo al frente, avanzando hacia su posición sin parar.

Continuara...

Notas del autor: ¿Que es más importanteLibertad o moral? ¿Que es más peligroso?, la libertad sin sentido no puede ser positiva, imaginar el hacer lo que uno desee sin repercusiones puede ser más peligroso que un arma.


	2. Primer Encuentro

**Capítulo 2**

**El primer Encuentro**

Notas del Autor: Repito que este fic puede tener tientes oscuros y violentos, si alguno de estos temas les desagrada por favor no lo lean.

……………………………………….

Jazz…

Ahí estaba frente a él, la figura que trato de evitar ver, aquella de la que pensó rehuir en el combate, no era cobardía, sino dolor. Pero la vida no otorga concesiones, esta era la clara muestra de ello.

Sus sensores analizaron esa forma, el disfraz era tan perfecto, los colores del orden envistiendo el caos, la ironía en una expresión irreal.

-Esta es la justicia verdadera, esto es lo que oculta la devoción- La frase llego al procesador del Porche quien freno de inmediato evitando el impacto. Su rival lo había visto, pero jamás disminuyo la velocidad, ¿Acaso buscaba atraparlo?, ¿Buscaba jugar con él nuevamente? ¿Lo quería matar? ¿Como conocer las intenciones de un ente como ese, difícil de leer o descifrar?

La despedida había sido demasiado cruda, cruel; algo increíble. - Es probable que esto sirva para enfatizar el punto- Argumento el auto de cromas blancos. El mustang pasó a su lado virando sobre su eje, mientras el humo de los neumáticos quemados se desprendía del pavimento con ese penetrante olor del caucho quemado.

-Viene de regreso- Fue el único pensamiento que tuvo el Porche antes de recibir el ataque.

Jazz alcanzo a trasformarse, tan sólo para recibir el golpe de ese viejo aliado, Barricade tenía sus órdenes, pero había cosas que no podía ignorar. Como esos asuntos personales, por ejemplo.

Su garra descendió contra aquel que fuese su amigo, llevándose consigo algunos rastros de pintura o metal. El saboteador no pudo decir nada coherente, peor que en sus pesadillas, el dolor en su chispa era similar al que ahora presentaba físicamente.

Su frente destrozado, revelo esos delicados circuitos, mientras el Autobot luchaba por levantarse, su enemigo parecía decidido a no otorgar tregua, el odio crecía con cada golpe, con cada imagen. Jazz alcanzo a liberarse por un momento luchando contra las alertas que su procesador enviaba. La fuerza del rival era terrible, sin remordimientos deseaba acabar con su existencia, ignorando la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron. Para el porche no existió Barricade hasta ese momento, la esperanza del retorno continuo firme hasta que el primer ataque se llevo a cabo. Ese ente no era Prowl, era una grotesca criatura que no llegaba ni a la mitad de lo que era el táctico.

-Defiéndete Autobot- Comento el enforcer, él deseaba probar nuevamente ese energon, pero no sin un reto. Los juegos eran parte de esa mente táctica, de ese procesador lógico que le dominaba, porque el mustang podía parecer un salvaje guerrero, sin embargo jamás atacaba sin saber lo que podía esperar. Un toque de remordimiento golpeo su chispa, fue leve, pero se mantuvo presente acompañado de esa simple exclamación. –Fue tu amigo- Gritaba esa chispa, -Eso no importaba más- Fue la respuesta por parte del procesador.

El porche retrocedió recuperándose lentamente, el líquido vital caía manchando el blanco de su estructura, entremezclándose con cables y metales destrozados, debía pedir ayuda, debía salir de ahí.

-Él no es tu amigo, jamás lo será- Se dijo el Saboteador.

Desesperado saco su arma apuntando; el Decepticon no tendría piedad, ¿Por qué debía tenerla él?

Muchas veces Prime había escuchado esas disyuntivas, había mencionado que los Autobots no eran como sus rivales, que existía armonía en su fracción, que siempre era bueno otorgar una segunda oportunidad, ¿Pero ahora, sería inteligente seguir esos preceptos?, la situación indicaba que no, el pudo ser un gran amigo, un compañero durante vorns, pero…

No había duda de parte de Barricade, su objetivo era claro, aunque algo en ultimo momento lo hizo retroceder, no era el conflicto esperado, no era esa programación Autobot, era un nuevo plan, uno sumamente personal. -A veces las oportunidades están aquí sólo para que las tomemos- Susurro cambiando sus planes, la sed de venganza se extinguió revelando una nueva posibilidad.

-La soledad no es la única respuesta, sería divertido intentar algo más-Razono deteniendo todo vicioso ataque.

-Jazz- Exclamo el enforcer consiente de quien era el rival.

El porche le miro; su visor ocultaba lo que esos ópticos reflejaban, pero Prowl había aprendido a descifrarlo, con un toque suave casi melancólico le observo, la agresividad de la estructura se confundía con los gestos preocupados en el rostro del Decepticon.

Todo debía ser perfectamente estructurado, un movimiento en falso estropearía todo, su plan era tan claro como el agua terrestre, no había manera de fallar. -Primus bendice la inocencia de esos enemigos, bendice su necesidad por creer- Se burlo en su mente con frialdad. Megatron esperaría, él deseaba jugar.

-Lo siento mucho Jazz- Se escucho el susurro, con ese estilo tan familiar, sus manos se ocultaron mientras la mirada descendía enfocando el suelo, igual y como lo habría hecho el Datsun tiempo atrás.

El saboteador le miro impactado, todo eso era un truco, lo sabía, pero quería creer que era verdad, ¿Cómo podía jugar de ese modo?, ¿Porque era tan cruel con él?

-Solo quería ver a mi amigo de nuevo- Comento el Teniente, retrocediendo para apuntar con firmeza.-Pero veo que ha muerto-Continuo -murió el día que dejo toda atrás- Finalizo abriendo fuego. El disparo no lo mataría, pero le devolvería un poco de aquello con lo que acostumbraba jugar.

Barricade sonrío, su costado superior revelo la herida, las chispas saltaron con el enunciado de un doloroso daño, pero para el enforcer fue graciosa la reacción, su computadora de batalla le había presentado ambas posibilidades después de todo, el porche había seleccionado el camino entretenido.

-Digno de ti Jazz- Afirmo sin perder ese toque calculador. La familiaridad de los movimientos le hizo desear que todo fuese un simple juego, para el porche era demasiado cruel; no soportaba enfrentar ese ente, no soportaba mirarlo mientras parecía ser aquel que se marcho. –Ni siquiera miraste atrás- Reprocho en su mente, pero nada provino del vocalizador.

-Segundo al mando de los Autobots, el orgullo de la fuerza- Continuo el supuesto Oficial en burla, aunque algo en su interior le gritará que no.

Pero el Mustang era hasta cierto punto masoquista, disfrutaba de esas sesiones de autocompasión, mientras se reía de su propia desgracia.

Esta vez no hubo advertencia, esa frase marco el final de la paciencia del deportivo, el Autobot abrió fuego despreocupadamente, un par hicieron contacto, el resto fue evadido con facilidad. Las carcajadas de Barricade envolvieron el ambiente, su forma se veía más dañada, esta vez las marcas eran más pronunciadas, pero esto no detuvo al Decepticon, quien en ese momento de reflexión aprovecho para lanzarse una vez más contra su oponente, arrancando la única defensa de las manos del Teniente.

-Maldito, desgraciado- Exclamo el mecha del visor forcejeando por liberarse.

-¿Qué clase de léxico para un Autobot?- Susurro el enforcer aproximándose a centímetros de él, el carmesí se encontró con el azul, tan distintos pero al mismo tiempo tan similares, el gesto invisible, el remordimiento de su amigo, el grito de desesperación contenido en un simple brillo tras ese cristalino óptico.

-Descuida amigo, estaremos juntos te guste o no- Murmuro la patrulla rompiendo el momento para acertar el ultimo golpe. El visor se estrello destrozándose irremediablemente, y con el la conciencia del Porche.

A lo lejos la forma purpúrea de Blitzwing se divisaba, preparándose para recoger su carga antes de volver a la base.

Mientras el táctico sonreía, pero esto solo era el inicio, no el final.

……………………………….

Optimus….

Estaba preocupado, sumamente preocupado, los minutos pasaban y no había rastro del saboteador. El trailer sabía que Jazz sabía ocultarse cuando deseaba estar a solas, pero parecía haber llegado demasiado lejos. Para Prime la molestia en su segundo había sido evidente, necesitaba tiempo libre, tiempo para reflexionar. Los constantes susurros a sus espaldas eran frustrantes y aunque el Porche asegurara que nada pasaba, su líder podía ver la realidad.

Su mano toco ese pecho donde la matriz reposaba. ¿Cómo quería pedir consejo a esos viejos guerreros?, ¿Cómo deseaba poder conocer lo que el futuro podía depararles? -Pero son esta clase de experiencias las que te dan ese conocimiento, las que otorgan ese preciado regalo que es el entender, nada es gratis en el Universo, una lección que todos tienen que comprender- Pensó observando el monitor de su computadora vacía.

-Nada debe ser más importante- Continuo llamando a su oficina al único mecha capaz de encontrar a Jazz. –Mirage, necesito que tú y Hound salgan, tengo una misión importante para ustedes- Ordeno esperando que el saboteador estuviese simplemente oculto, reflexionando, aunque algo le decía que las cosas estaban mal.

……………………………………………

Megatron…

No podía creerlo, el Mustang deliberadamente ignoro sus órdenes, aunque el resultado no había sido negativo del todo, con la desaparición del segundo oficial, las tropas terminarían por perder lo poco que aún los unía. -Tal vez Prime logro sobrevivir a su primer ataque, ha… pero la belleza de esta nueva oportunidad era embriagante-.

Debía castigar al enforcer por ignorarle, que aprendiera su lugar, pero al mismo tiempo sonreía al destino formulando un nuevo plan.

-Estarás bajo arresto el resto hasta nuevo aviso, la insubordinación no es algo que tolere en estas filas- Exclamo

La patrulla le observo indiferente, realmente le valía lo que ese líder pensará, su premio estaba cerca, tal vez hasta le haría un favor al dejarlos en el mismo punto.

En otra esquina de la habitación Starscream admiro el resultado, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, esta vez nada podía fallar.

Sin decir nada salio del cuarto de mando, recorriendo los pasillos mientras su mente trabajaba. –Tendría no a uno, si no dos especimenes para sus pruebas, el muy idiota de su líder estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte.

-Megatron me lo facilitas demasiado- Río para si, obteniendo un gesto preocupado de parte de Skywarp a quien simplemente ignoro, el Jet purpúreo sabía que ver tan feliz a su comandante aéreo no era bueno, pero no tenía idea de lo que podía estar planeando.

-Mejor decirle a TC- Pensó cambiando de dirección, en busca de su otro aliado.

A veces los planes del otro seeker eran demasiado tenebrosos y crueles incluso para su manera de pensar. El jet de cromas negros se veía atrapado en esa disyuntiva entre la lealtad o la supervivencia. Ese gesto de alegría no le agradaba en absoluto.

………………………………….

Prowl…

Ambos vehículos fueron enviados a las celdas, la oscuridad penetraba cada rincón creando un ambiente tétrico y lúgubre, perfecto para contener prisioneros.

El enforcer no lucho, se sentía complacido con su trabajo, un rato a solas en una celda no le arrebataría esa victoria personal. La satisfacción era un buen sentimiento, uno que extrañaba experimentar. Tiempo atrás era común sentirlo, mientras un plan salía perfecto, mientras obtenía un éxito más, pero eso no se comparaba a la euforia que consumía esa chispa cada vez que combatía con libertad. –Reglas, reglas, reglas, tonterías sin sentido que sólo cohíben tu libertad- Se dijo entrando en la celda estipulada. A su lado el Saboteador.

-Si, tal vez cuando el Autobot volviera en línea podría tener algo más de diversión-

Las rejas se encendieron junto con las restricciones que cada prisionero debía vestir, la patrulla observo sus propios daños sintiendo finalmente algo de dolor.

El guardia se alejo dejando a ambos en la soledad, no existía nadie en la cercanía, permitiendo que la chispa se relajará por un momento.

La oscuridad otorgaba un poco de paz, incapaz de moverse recargo su cabeza contra el frió muro, las señales de alerta estaban presentes, pero él las ignoro, no es que pudiera hacer mucho en esa situación. Por un momento todo parecía tan extraño, tan raro. Sus ópticos se cerraron dejando escapar esa ira.

¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?, ¿Tan enojado?

Repentinamente la claridad regresaba junto con los recuerdos de esa situación reciente, el dolor y la culpabilidad por ese deseo que le había cegado nuevamente.

Una experiencia similar a la que tuvo en el Ark.

-El Ark- Susurro observando sus manos encadenadas. Garras no manos, la patrulla recorrió el lugar percatándose de lo que sucedía, la estupida decisión tomada, el escape, la traición. Su chispa chillo de dolor al ver la mirada de su líder cuando partía. Pero peor a eso estaba la forma del Porche su amigo a quien trato de matar con sus propias manos. Desesperado jaloneo las cadenas.

-¿Qué he hecho?- Exclamo, -Por Primus ¿Qué he hecho?- Continuo golpeando el piso con toda fuerza, cada impacto dañaba más esa estructura, pero eso a él no le intereso. Incapaz de resistir dejo escapar esas lágrimas mientras rasgaba los muros dejando los fragmentos de metal. Los gritos de dolor inundaron las celdas, creando una atmósfera insoportable. No había nadie más que compartiera su pena, el sufrimiento de una chispa torturada por su propio deseo, nadie que viera la realidad, o al menos eso pensaba, cuando un aplauso irrumpió su auto tortura regresándolo a la realidad.

-Debo admitir que es inspirador- Se escucho la exclamación, mientras la forma de cierto comandante aéreo se acercaba.

-¿Por qué los gritos Barricade?- Pregunto el Jet, a sabiendas de que ese no era la denominación adecuada.

Prowl lo miro sin responder.

-Ya lo sabía, igual que tú, ¿Quién se habría imaginado que alguien como tú sería tan salvaje y vicioso?- Continuo el volador con malicia, -Tan agresivo, el gran táctico lógico reducido a un ente sin control, actuando sólo por instinto-

El enforcer desvió la mirada, no podía negar lo que escuchaba, conocía los daños causados, se merecía estar ahí en ese lugar, merecía sufrir por su falta de control, pero ahora… no sólo se trataba de eso.

-Tu dolor se terminará pronto, tendrás compañía en cualquier momento- Afirmo el Jet revelando un pequeño disco de información, -¿No te has preguntado como reaccionará Jazz a esto?- Finalizo desapareciendo de la vista del cautivo.

No se necesitaban palabras para comprender las intenciones del Jet.

-¡NO!, no, ¡Detente!- Grito el Autobot desesperado, los forcejeos contra las ataduras se escuchaban claramente, pero el seeker los ignoró, necesitaba probar su teoría antes de actuar.

-Esta vez Megatron no tendrá oportunidad- Susurro cargando la información en el Porche.

………………………………….

Jazz...

Dolor, eso era todo lo que sentía, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, sus heridas continuaban presentes, excepto por algunos parches que evitaban perdiera fluido hasta morir.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Se pregunto tratando de identificar los hechos recientes, aunque sólo la estática respondió el llamado. La oscuridad era lo único que le acompañaba, mientras las señales de los daños aparecían en su procesador revelando lo mal que estaban sus ópticos.

Intento moverse, pero la debilidad no se lo permitió, finalmente los acontecimientos fueron revelados, junto con las memorias de su propio fracaso. El porche maldijo nuevamente topándose con una figura borrosa.

-¿Quién? Quiso exclamar- Pero los colores eran suficientes para identificar al presente.

-je,je,je,je, Hola Jazz, me alegra que estés consiente para acompañarnos en este pequeño festejo- Bromeo el seeker con esa voz aguda pero peligrosa, el tono no le agrado en lo absoluto al saboteador consiente de lo que le esperaría.

-Descuida, también nos acompañara tu amigo Prowl- Prosiguió el captor.

-¿Prowl?-

…………………………

Notas: A veces nosotros somos los culpables de nuestra propia caída.


	3. Tortura

**Capítulo 3**

**Tortura…**

Notas del autor: Conforme el fic avanza la situación toma ese toque peligroso, advertencia este capitulo puede ser un poco más fuerte que los anteriores.

………………………………………………

Jazz…

Era mentira, cruel mentira, Prowl estaba muerto, consumido por sus deseos, sus heridas eran la clara prueba de ese fracaso.

-El…no…-Dijo, pero algo detuvo la discusión, había algo más en su interior, la información de la reciente descarga comenzó a revelarse, el porche tenía un sistema sofisticado, diseñado para detectar cualquier intromisión de inmediato, el miedo volvió a embargarle aunque por fuera no existiera reacción.

……………………………………

Starscream…

El seeker sonrió alejándose, -Estaba comenzando; pronto el Autobot demostraría si realmente era tan resistente como afirmaban los suyos; si no, tendría al primer miembro de su nueva y exclusiva unidad.

–Quien diría que sería un patético auto y no un majestuoso Jet- Murmuro con desagrado, pero esto era sólo una prueba, si las cosas resultaban, Megatron estaría rogando por su vida en unos cuantos ciclos mientras el se proclamaba líder de la armada Decepticon.

La imagen era tan perfecta, que el éxito se sentía casi palpable, más cercano que en ocasiones atrás.

Un grito embargo sus audios, el porche estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos, de su compasión. Indiferente Star regreso a su lado revisando las ataduras, el seeker no tenía prisa, sabía que nadie se acercaría sin importar la fuerza de esas exclamaciones; era la ventaja de vivir en ese lugar.

Los ópticos dañados tras el visor encendían y apagaban constantemente mostrando el desconfort de su víctima, los fragmentos cristalinos marcaba su rostro levemente.

-Dígame Teniente, ¿Qué se siente?, ¿Hay manera de describir lo que es tener esa información manipulando tu chispa? ¿Bloqueando directivas, corrigiendo comandos?- Las preguntas fluían mientras el volador observaba al otro sufrir. Starscream había reescrito varios comandos, optimizando tiempos e incluso procesos, aunque el procedimiento fuese más doloroso, el resultado sería mucho más satisfactorio y todo debajo de los ojos de su engreído líder.

Cada gemido, cada expresión se convertía en un paso que lo aproximaba más a esa deseada victoria, alegre analizo algunos planos para ciertas modificaciones que tenía en mente para el porche. Recostado en el muro se mantuvo firme observando, grabando el resultado admirando esos cambios, como todo científico lleno de curiosidad.

-Pero esto no se comparaba a lo que ese gladiador habría de sufrir eso es seguro- Susurro para sí.

Su prisionero abrió su boca nuevamente, pero esta vez no existió ninguna exclamación de su parte, estaba agotado, la desesperación era más que evidente, pero igual lo era el cansancio. Las heridas sufridas no habían sido reparadas, mermando su energía.

-Tal vez debería hacer algo por esto- Comento el Jet pasando la mano por el frente marcado, las grandes aberturas que Barricade hizo se veían impactantes; un simple toque implicaba un sin número de alarmas en su procesador.

………………………………………….

Jazz…

Jazz quería gritar nuevamente, sin importar si su procesador vocal se destrozaba arruinando por siempre esa melodiosa voz, los forcejeos aumentaron, necesitaba pelear, tenía que pelear.

El saboteador no podía evitarlo, las lágrimas caían sin que pudiera evitarlo. –No puedo perder- Se dijo, -No puedo defraudar a Prime- Prosiguió concentrándose en la imagen de aquel líder que lo guío sin dudar.

-¿Qué pasaría con los suyos si él se dejaba ganar?, ¿Qué sería de su fracción sin su apoyo?-

No era que el fuese muy importante, pero en ese instante le necesitaban, Prime le necesitaba. –No lo voy a traicionar- Exclamo en silencio enfrentando su propia batalla personal, sus miedos liberados, sus deseos y necesidades enfatizándose al máximo.

-No luches contra lo inevitable, sabes lo que quieres, sabes que es lo mejor-

Las sugerencias eran más insistentes, cada línea estaba desarrollada para mandar eso como una instrucción.

Incapacitado, no tenía opciones, sus recuerdos se entremezclaban enfocándose en esas supuestas necesidades ocultas, creando una versión alterna de su realidad. Por un momento pensó en permitir que el virus actuara, enfocando su ira en el causante de su sufrimiento, en el causante del dolor. En el culpable de todo eso acompañado de una simple oración.

-Te odio PROWL-

…………………………………………

Prowl…

En la celda contigua el táctico se encontraba estático, su mirada se enfocaba en los alrededores, probablemente pensando, planeando, lo que fuese por la seguridad de su viejo amigo, pero las exclamaciones llenas de dolor asaltaban sus audios, mientras la culpabilidad carcomía su torturada chispa.

-Dime Barricade, ¿Por qué molestarse?, tal vez sea lo mejor- Se escucho la voz de ese Jet. -Si yo, si permito que lo saques de aquí, terminarás matándolo, de menos de este modo hay oportunidad de que viva- Continuo el comandante aéreo desde la otra prisión. El mustang miro al frente con desprecio, pero ese sentimiento más que dirigido hacia el Decepticon era dirigido hacia su propia existencia, débil, incapaz de evitar ese final.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?- Pregunto la patrulla finalmente, sus heridas continuaban punzando, cual agujas en la piel del humano, el dolor estaba ahí, pero para él era necesario,- parte de la paga, era lo justo por lo que enfrentaba Jazz- Repetía de manera insistente.

Starscream se acerco al muro pegando el rostro al metal escuchando los movimientos suaves del policía, siempre le había agradado esa actitud tan fría.

-No…al parecer Megatron desea darme una lección obligándome hacer guardia por haber ignorado sus órdenes deliberadamente, ¿Te suena familiar?- Respondió el volador, con el sarcasmo evidente, pero Prowl no caería en esas provocaciones, necesitaba mantenerse tranquilo, enfocarse en ese escape. –Mi vida no es importante, pero no puedo permitir que Jazz continué sufriendo- Argumento.

Sus extremidades continuaban atrapadas con las cadenas que le mantenían en un espacio sumamente reducido, los gemidos habían sustituido esos tortuosos gritos, el tiempo era poco, pero parecía eterno para los cautivos. Su viejo compañero era torturado, todo a causa suya, si la culpabilidad no lo mataba, lo haría él.

Conciente de lo inútil que lucía, admiro nuevamente esos extraños cambios, observando las marcas que en su desesperación creo, las garras estaban gastadas y sucias, marcadas con los fragmentos del metal, la tierra, el energón de aquel que considero su amigo, algunas partículas metálicas llevaban el azul acompañado del rojo y blanco.

Sin más ignoro la terrorífica visión donde le atacaba, la confusión en el rostro del Porche cuando lanzo el zarpazo.-Ese liquido no debía ser el suyo, debía ser el mío- Comento pasando la mano por esa superficie sólida. Tarde o temprano algo pasaría, el virus estaba en esos sistemas, carcomiendo esa programación, destrozando la alegre personalidad que componía a su compañero, a su amigo. Desesperado se encogió en el rincón abrazando su estructura mientras susurraba –Lo siento-

Si no podía salvar a su amigo, no permitiría que continúe esa situación, la muerte era mejor que ese destino, la muerte se convertiría en la salvación.

No deseaba recurrir a esos métodos ten desesperados, pero entendía que el otro jamás lo perdonaría, -Será lo mejor repitió queriendo convencerse, ¿Pero esa era la respuesta?, ¿De verdad se daba por vencido tan fácilmente?, los Autobots lo buscarían, buscarían a su porche, a su amigo; tratarían de recuperar a ese miembro caído, lo ayudarían, como ayudaron a Red.

-Deja de pensar en eso Barricade, mejor acepta el destino- Intervino nuevamente el comandante Decepticon, su forma alada se diviso en la entrada de su celda, al parecer el Jet abandono su primer objeto de experimentación, atraído por ese argumento personal. -¿Acaso disfrutaba con su sufrimiento?, ¿O era solo el morbo del científico actuando?

-Debo decir que falta la actualización- Contesto el volador como si leyera su mente.

-Deja de llamarme Barricade- Exclamo el enforcer enfrentándolo. –Esa no es mi designación-

-Si, bueno esa es la que elegiste- Confirmo el volador sacando un disco similar al que uso con Jazz. – Además, ¿Realmente quieres que todos sepan que fue Prowl el que causo la caída de Jazz?, ja, ja, ja, pensé que preferirías el anonimato- Prosiguió, reabriendo esas viejas heridas.

-Es mejor que sepan la verdad, así sabrán que no soy confiable- Contesto la patrulla obteniendo una negación sencilla por parte del volador.

-Ja Autobots , todos son iguales, tan sacrificados, tan nobles, patético- Argumento el F-15, preparándose para instalar las supuestas actualizaciones, -Dolerá, definitivamente- Advirtió tomando al enforcer del cuello; era bueno hacerlo él para variar.

-Deberías sentirte feliz, como dije al llegar, pronto se acabara esa soledad- Murmuro presionando su forma blanquinegra contra el muro mientras instalaba el chip, la patrulla se retorció tratando de evitarlo, no deseaba perderse nuevamente, no quería volver a ser Barricade.

-No lo hagas- Comento el táctico forcejeando contra el seeker.

-Shh descuida, no permitiré que sólo viva él, después de todo hay cosas importantes que deseo tener, y la falta de control no me es útil, por muy mortal que pueda ser- Continuo el volador con un tono casi paternal, el transformer policíaco volvió a moverse en un ultimo intento de libertad.

Starscream finalizo la instalación deseada, descargando la información al procesador central, el mustang se unión al porche en esa desesperante tortura infernal.

……………………………………...

Jazz…

Quería llorar por su fracaso, quería desquitarse tratando de expulsar esa culpabilidad, quería asesinarlos a todos, quería hacerlo pagar, pagar…No, no, no ese no era él no debía. Pero era algo tan atractivo; que la lucha parecía perderse lentamente.

Deseaba sentir sus fragmentos entre las manos, la calidez de ese líquido vital corriendo libremente, deseaba extinguir esa chispa, desintegrarla de esa realidad.

-Yo no soy un asesino- Repitió, -Ese no soy yo- Continuo. Tantos entrenamientos para resistir esa clase de situaciones, tantas prácticas olvidadas. No caería en manos de ese caos, era una ilusión creada por un seeker, por un decepticon.

-No lo odio por esto, no lo odio- Afirmo.

Un movimiento drástico término de destrozar parte de esos componentes internos, el dolor lo devolvió a la realidad reiniciando los sistemas de defensa, pero Incapaz de replicar, al menos no estaba perdido del todo, los programas de protección comenzaban a trabajar permitiendo que la situación se tranquilizará mientras el éxtasis le alcanzaba. Las señales falsearon por última vez, dejándose abrazar por la oscuridad, había sido demasiado para sus sistemas exhaustos.

Un sueño, ¿Las maquinas sueñan? No…no lo hacen, pero las almas pueden imaginar.

………………………………………

Mirage…

-Las marcas son evidentes, una terrible lucha se llevo a cabo-Exclamo, su mano toco la superficie del pavimento inspeccionando las marcas, a su lado el jeep asintió, mientras tomaba muestras.

Las marcas del energon adornaban los tallones del pavimento, junto con los puntos negros donde algunos disparos impactaron.

El mecha espía analizo el paisaje localizando el arma del Porche a lo lejos completamente destrozada, sus temores parecían remarcarse al notar el estado de la misma.

-Fue una terrible batalla, fue otro vehículo terrestre, su ataque fue vicioso, salvaje- Susurro el 4x4 -Como un depredador tras la presa, he visto documentales similares- Continúo.

Mirage no soportaba esa clase de exclamaciones, dejando a Jazz como la indefensa Presa, -Se de lo que hablas explorador y Jazz no es un ser indefenso- Argumento el formula uno defendiendo a su compañero y jefe de unidad.

-No es con intención de ofender Mirage, pero observa esos rasguños en la carpeta asfáltica, casi tengo miedo de conocer al culpable- Continuo el mecha verde.

-Lo se- Pensó su compañero preocupado, honestamente temía por la seguridad de los suyos si lo que imaginaba era real.

-¿Crees que hayan sido los Stunticons?, son los únicos lo suficientemente locos para algo así- Comento Hound caminando hacia otro costado.

-No lo se, podría ser, pero no es seguro, debemos informar a Prime- Afirmo el fórmula uno abriendo un canal. –Esto no le va a gustar- Finalizo admirando el arma inservible de su amigo.

…………………………………………………

Prime…

Optimus esperaba la llamada con ansias, camino por la base realizando algunas de las actividades cotidianas, pero la reciente perdida de Prowl aunada a la desaparición de Jazz comenzaba a causar frustración en sus sistemas.

-Optimus, tenemos una transmisión de Mirage- Intervino Ironhide, el trailer asintió aproximándose a la computadora, el cuarto de control parecía relativamente vació, por lo que solo esos dos mechas escucharon el mensaje del espía y el explorador.

Al principio todo parecía normal, los enemigos atacan y secuestran, pero cuando las imágenes tomadas por el par de guerreros ilumino la gigantesca pantalla de Teletran sintió como si su chispa se congelará.

Las marcas eran familiares, las huellas claras. Los fragmentos de la estructura que formo parte de su segundo se mantenía como una constante entre el energon seco y el pavimento destrozado.

La escena parecía similar al de esas series humanas policíacas, donde el asesino brutal se divertía con su víctima. Su procesador asimilo cada posibilidad, comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

-No puede estar sucediendo, no de nuevo-Pensó ideando alguna solución al problema; cualquier otro Mecha en su posición se desesperaría, reaccionaria con frustración, pero él no podía ser así.

Como líder que era estaba consiente del peso que cargaba, de lo que su cargo representaba, el resignarse a dar por hecho un suceso no formaba parte de su personalidad, las escenas revelaban mucho, pero no había nada que asegurará una verdad. No perdería a un oficial nuevamente, él estaba decidido acabar con eso, se lo prometió el día que el táctico se marcho.

A su lado Ironhide mantuvo sus comentarios para sí, enviando tan sólo una mirada llena de determinación, -Lo que ordenes líder- Exclamaban sus ópticos mientras le observaba con la firmeza que sólo la experiencia otorgaba.

-Mirage, Hound, regresen a la base, traigan todas las muestras que recolectaron, tenemos trabajo por hacer- Ordeno enfocándose en ese objetivo, Megatron no ganaría esta vez.

……………………………………..

Megatron…

El seeker había ido a verlo, deseaba usar una sección de la nave para unos estudios, era extraño esa petición, hacia tiempo que el Jet no mostraba interés en esos desarrollos científicos, tanto que a veces olvidaba lo inteligente que este podía ser.

-Se que algo trama- Se dijo, pero no se preocupo demasiado, lo que fuese podría ser usado en contra de su propio desarrollador, además sería interesante ver al volador en acción.

-Así mismo aprovechare a los dos prisioneros- Exclamo el seeker de modo petulante. El líder lo miro analítico.

-¿Por qué te entregaría a los dos?- Pregunto retando a su segundo, -Barricade ha demostrado ser un miembro valioso para nuestra fracción- Argumento, buscando el modo de obtener más información.

-Seamos honestos Megatron, se perfectamente bien lo que hiciste, pero tu estupido virus no sirvió, el enforcer recupero la cordura hace rato en el área de retención, si hubieses compartido la información conmigo desde un principio podría haber perfeccionado el proyecto haciéndolo más efectivo- Comento el f-15

-Tal vez- Susurro el gladiador, -Pero también podías haberlo echado a perder- Continuo el arma transformer riéndose de su segundo nuevamente.

El enojo se hizo presente en el Jet, -Ríete mientras puedas- Se dijo pensativo, pronto seré yo el que ría-

La mirada carmesí enfoco a su superior con odio, pero al mismo tiempo con determinación, Megatron estaba intrigado, las ideas del seeker solían ser efectivas en Cybertron, quizá podría darle lo que buscaba, -¿Qué cosa puede atraerte tanto que sacrifiques horas de vuelo por ello?- Susurro para sí, en definitiva la situación era atractiva. Lo que sea terminará siendo mío- Finalizo

-Muy bien Starscream, obtendrás mi apoyó, pero con una condición- Dijo, obteniendo un gesto molesto de parte de su subordinado.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto el Jet sin importarle a quien se dirigía. Muchos de los presentes retrocedieron buscando evitar quedar atrapados en otro de esos violentos encuentros.

-Soundwave supervisará los avances del proyecto- Respondió el gladiador, Star estaba más que furioso, de todos los miembros de la armada ¿Soundwave?, pero antes de que pudiese exteriorizar su idea el líder continúo.

-A cambio tendrás la ayuda de los constructicons cuando la requieras, así como el equipo necesario-

Starscream se trago sus palabras, ¿Acaso escuchaba bien?, tal vez no era tan mala propuesta, pero Argh, la grabadora podría implicar serios problemas debido a sus habilidades psíquicas.

-Bien Star tendrás que controlar esos impulsos para evitar que logre traspasar esas barreras- Pensó relajándose levemente, irónico su gran jefe estaba ayudando para llevar a cabo aquello que implicaría su propia destrucción.

-Muy Bien Glorioso líder, como tu mandes- Replico el seeker sonriendo para sus adentros.

…………………………………….

Notas: La ambición es un arma de dos filos, se puede jugar con ella para obtener lo que se busca, pero siempre se puede perder el control.


	4. Traiciones

**Capítulo 4**

**Traiciones**

……………………..

Jazz…

"_Se dice que no hay peor cosa que enfrentar nuestros propios demonios, ese lado oscuro que todos los seres vivos poseen, sin importar como sea su estructura, forma, género u origen"._

-Al menos ahora se lo que ellos sintieron- Pensó el saboteador mientras trataba de encontrar su camino entre tanta oscuridad.

-No avances más- Se escucho la advertencia, -Aquí estas seguro, aquí no habrá daño, no sufrimiento, no tortura, sólo paz, paz eterna…-

Una chispa solitaria, iluminando ese triste camino con una leve intensidad, la claridad de la luz abriéndose paso entre la oscuridad.

"_Se dice que nada es completamente exacto, se dice que la más grande falla es creer que existe esa clase de perfección". _

La luz volvió asaltarlo, pero esta vez no fue una simple idea, fue la realidad. La aparición de esas señales fueron más que suficiente para captarlo, a pesar de las alarmas constantes, no sentía dolor, de hecho no sentía nada, tan sólo los sonidos y las borrosas imágenes de sombras contrastantes con la brillante luz, era todo lo que apreciaba.

Quería preguntar que pasaba, necesitaba comunicarse, pero no pudo hallar esa voz, como un sueño o una pesadilla, cada idea se desvanecía entre conflictos en su procesador.

-Esta despierto- Se escucho una exclamación a su lado, la voz sonaba extraña, irreconocible para él, mientras algunas cosas comenzaban a recuperar su color.

El carmesí invadió su panorama, contenido en ese par de ópticos fríos que le observaban mientras la sonrisa se enmarcaba en ese rostro oscuro.

-¿Reporte?- Pregunto el ser excitado notando el gesto perdido en el Autobot.

-Todo estable- Respondió otro Mecha, él quiso voltear a ver quien era el que replicaba, pero tampoco podía, el simple hecho de mantenerse consiente le costaba demasiado trabajo.

-Aún no terminamos, Desactívalo de inmediato- Gruño una tercera presencia. Con un gesto de hastío, el ente le miro antes de enviarlo a esa oscuridad.

-Perfecto, aquí vamos de nuevo- Finalizo

…………………………………..

Prowl…

No sabía lo que había sucedido, atrapado en ese personal martirio, esperando perderse una vez más; pero por alguna extraña razón no había sido ese el resultado de esa "supuesta actualización", al contrario tenía más control sobre sus emociones que antes. Permitiéndole razonar la situación un poco más.

-¿Qué es lo que buscaba ese seeker?, ¿Cuál era la razón detrás de esos actos? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde estaba Jazz? .Los recuerdos de esas largas horas de martirio hicieron que pensara en lo que el porche debió haber sentido.

-Tonto, tonto, tonto- Susurro débilmente.

De inmediato intento acceder a esos archivos corruptos, pero no pudo, al menos estaba consiente de que Barricade continuaba ahí también.

-Necesitamos reemplazar ambas extremidades superiores, ¿Qué hacemos con las antenas superiores?...Bien entendido, están conectados al procesador central…si, si, si….Demonios no soy idiota- Se escucho una discusión cerca de él. La patrulla enfoco su atención en esas palabras percatándose por primera vez que no estaba del todo sólo.

-Starscream, Barricade esta en línea- Informo Soundwave; era difícil definir lo que el Decepticon pensaba, con el rostro oculto tras ese visor, mientras era apoyado con ese monótono sonido al que llamaba voz.

-Ya era hora- Respondió el aludido acercándose, ¿Tienes idea de que fecha es?- Pregunto el Jet desactivando las ataduras que le retenían a la extraña cama de recarga. Prowl le miro pensando en aprovechar la oportunidad, pero el agarre de la grabadora lo detuvo. El mustang maldijo para sí, aún estaba demasiado débil.

-Incomprensible es tener la conciencia original activa- Comento el Decepticon de cromas azulados, sometiendo con facilidad al ex – autobot.

-Son más fáciles de controlar, esa es la razón- Respondió el avión con enojo, haciendo a un lado a la grabadora, para sustituirla, déjalo libre no hay mucho que pueda hacer en ese estado. Soundwave lo miro, -Demasiada confianza- Confirmo pero hizo caso de las palabras del seeker alejándose.

Prowl pensaba lo mismo que el Decepticon psíquico, pero bueno Starscream no era considerado el mecha mas sano por algo.

Antes de liberarlo el Jet se aproximo a su audio, -Te lo dije, no estarás sólo- Murmuro alejándose para seguir gritándole a los constructicons, quienes respondían con sus propias palabras altisonantes ignorando al resto de los presentes.

El enforcer intento incorporarse, la atención de la grabadora continuaba firme en su estructura, pero no hizo nada que se pudiese considerar agresivo. Todo era tan extraño que le desconcertaba, nadie parecía preocupado por como pudiese actuar, concentrados en otro punto de la misma habitación.

-Designación Jazz- Escucho la afirmación por parte de Soundwave.

El mustang intento ponerse de pie, pero el mareo le gano derribándolo, llevándose consigo algunas herramientas que reposaban a su lado.

-Deja de destrozar el laboratorio, y espera a que terminemos - Ordeno el F-15 sin mirarlo, la patrulla gruño al recibir esa clase de instrucciones, pero toda idea abandono su procesador mientras caminaba para esperar al lado del otro Decepticon. Como si el tiempo se hubiese desvanecido los segundos se perdieron de esa memoria hasta percatarse de lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué diablos?- Exclamo comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

-¡Eso era peor que enfrentar a Barricade!, al menos como Decepticon existía una razón para actuar así, un justificante, aunque se tratase de una ilusión, pero ahora!.

Starscream no pudo resistirse al notar la mirada que el enforcer presentaba, simplemente no existían palabras para describirlo.

-Ja, ja, ja, bueno supongo que ya no desearas escuchar el nombre de Barricade- Río el Comandante aéreo. -En unos momentos mi equipo terminará con los últimos detalles en tu amigo y podemos hacer una prueba de campo- Prosiguió el volador, -El segundo de Optimus, es gracioso que cada Mecha que ocupe ese puesto termine en esa posición, me pregunto ¿Quién será el próximo?- Continuo el seeker burlándose.

-Como lo odiaba, deseaba acabar con él en ese instante, arrancar su cabeza del cuerpo para dejar escapar el energon, desgarrar sus alas con sus manos, destrozando cada delicado circuito, acabando con esa estructura de la manera más dolorosa-

-Seh se que deseas que muera. Seguramente quieres usar esas lindas garras tuyas ¿Cierto?- Reto el volador disfrutando cada momento.

El enforcer estaba más que furioso, pero no podía dañarlo, no podía acercarse, sólo podía esperar, como pudo trato de luchar contra esas directivas que le congelaban, los dolores regresaron asaltando su cuerpo, pero no importaba si de ese modo lograría liberarse de esa maldición.

Repentinamente los Constructicons se alejaron, uno de ellos saco su arma apuntando a su atacante, pero fue arrancada de sus manos con un rasguño que destrozo la mitad de esa extremidad.

-ARGH Starscream detén a tu pequeña Bestia- Exclamo otro de los constructores, cuando el Mecha se le abalanzo, el plateado que le recubría lucía reluciente, su figura ágil, estilizada, pero mortal se movía con velocidad esquivando los ataques de sus agresores, mientras usaba sus pequeñas garras para desarmarlos, en una danza hermosa y mortal.

El F-15 tan sólo se cruzo de brazos riendo, -Eso era demasiado perfecto como para no disfrutarlo-

Los Decepticons sintieron cada impacto intentando desactivar a su atacante, pero este podía prever sus acciones desde antes, cuando algo más llamo su atención.

-¿Cuál fue ese pensamiento que seguía presente en su chispa?, ¿Cuál era el deseo más grande?-

-Venganza- Susurro, olvidando a los constructicons para enfocar su atención en esa criatura, la causante de todo.

Sin dudarlo repitió sus acciones, permitiendo que la ira le controlara, abalanzándose contra su nueva víctima a la que derribo con facilidad a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño, Barricade lo vio venir, admiro los sucesos estupefacto reconociendo de inmediato a su atacante, esa mirada oculta tras el visor azulado se encontró con la suya, mientras la patrulla se resignaba a ese destino sin defenderse.

El impulso del nuevo mecha lo derribo con facilidad estrellándolo contra el muro, Soundwave aprovecho el momento para desaparecer, dejando tan sólo al volador con un grupo de Decepticons heridos.

El avión no los detuvo, les permitiría un poco de diversión, mientras los gritos de odio resonaban desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Esa situación era más que ideal-

…………………………………..

Megatron…

El líder decepticon observo los sucesos desde su oficina, había ordenado que su fiel subordinado se marchara, admirando cada acontecimiento con intriga.

-No se ve tan mal- Comento cuando la llegada de la grabadora llamo su atención.

-Éxito, el virus se perfecciono- Respondió el su oficial. Su líder asintió devolviendo la atención a la pantalla.

-Tus sospechas eran reales Soundwave, ahora la pregunta es , ¿Qué hacer?, se que Starscream no es de fiar, probablemente intente algo en nuestra contra y eso no podemos permitírselo, ¿Sin embargo su trabajo ha dado los resultados esperados, ese desgraciado seeker tuvo éxito en un par de ciclos en lo que nosotros tardamos vorns,- Comento tranquilamente.

-Sugerencia usar virus en su desarrollador- Respondió el oficial de comunicaciones de inmediato.

-Si, seria interesante ¿Cierto?, tener esa inteligencia y habilidad a mi servicio solamente- Susurro el Decepticon adoptando un gesto sugestivo, su cabeza reposo sobre sus manos, mientras admiraba la figura del Jet en esa pantalla.

-Es posible, si… las posibilidades son únicas – Pensó sin notar la forma oscura de cierto seeker que le espiaba.

…………………………………

Optimus…

El líder Autobot avanzo, el camino desaparecía tras su caja, acompañado de esas siluetas que siempre le apoyaban, la línea de guerreros era extraña, esta vez el silencio reino la pista.

No importaba la unidad a la que cada uno pertenecía, no permitirían que el enemigo ganara, sus pensamientos firmes, los hacían seguir a ese líder sin cuestionar ninguna acción, el Oficial desaparecido era importante, era un gran amigo de todos, un compañero en quien confiar, alguien que siempre estuvo ahí, brindando su apoyo, amistad, una chispa valerosa que no perderían sin pelear.

Para Prime no cabía duda de que todo era parte de un plan de los Decepticons, ese par de ciclos habían tenido varios enfrentamientos, distracciones para ganar tiempo; pero la ausencia de ciertos elementos era evidente, una constante inconfundible. Skywarp y Thundercraker parecían haber sustituido a Starscream y Soundwave en cada encuentro. La extraña desaparición de tan importantes oficiales no podía ser una casualidad.

Esta vez el guardián de la matriz no pensaba tener consideración.

…………………………………

Jazz…

El transformer de cromas plateados aterrizo sobre el mustang observándolo directamente, Prowl no intento defenderse, las pequeñas garras, delicadas sostuvieron sus brazos a los lados mientras el rostro del rival le veía firmemente.

El enforcer identifico, el enojo, la recriminación, ¡Esto es por tu culpa!- Gritaba sin decir absolutamente nada, incapaz de soportarlo volvió el rostro evitándolo.

-Haz lo que debes, estas en tu derecho, es lo justo, es necesario- Comento el táctico levemente, en un tono perceptible solo para él. La presión en sus muñecas aumento, cada circuito sentía el filo de uñas metálicas, el agarre era firme, pero no llego a dañar más que la mera superficie, deteniéndose milímetros antes de que la situación llegase a un tono peligroso, aún así, su captor no respondió, pero el dolor impreso en cada sílaba lo había hecho reaccionar, todo eso, esa destrucción, esas reacciones eran motivadas por ese miedo, por el horror de esa pesadilla, por ese enojo, aún así siempre estuvo consciente.

-Solo quería cerciorarme de que siguieras siendo tú- Respondió el mecha de cromas plateados.

Prowl devolvió su atención al presente, La alegría de saber que el saboteador seguía ahí era única, no podía creerlo, ese era Jazz, su amigo, el Autobot, no un autómata asesino, no como él, no -No merezco perdón, soy un desgraciado traidor, un miserable que no vio por el bien de los suyos y se dejo llevar por esas falsedades, un ser que se aprovecho de tu confianza, que…- Replico desesperado, suplicante de ese castigo, con ese enojo nuevamente en línea, pero aún parte de él y de Barricade.

-Lo se, mereces un buen zape, pero supongo que ese es trabajo de Optimus y no mío- Replico el saboteador

El gesto de terror en el rostro de su compañero fue suficiente.

Una explosión removió violentamente la base, -Creo que ese es el anuncio-Exclamo sonriente.

…………………………………

Starscream…

La batalla se había congelado, al parecer ambo se habían reconocido, pero eso no le importaba de ese modo era mejor.

Un estridente sonido lo saco de su ensismamiento al distinguir que se trataba de un explosivo, las alarmas de la base sonaron estrepitosamente, mientras la presencia autobot se hacía presente.

-Nunca atacaban de manera directa sin provocaciones, pero ahora sus rivales parecían decididos a llegar hasta el final-

……………………………………………

Nota: La traición siempre tendrá repercusiones, porque un traidor siempre puede ser traicionado.


	5. Una Oportunidad

**Capítulo 5**

**Una segunda Oportunidad**

……………………………

Las explosiones continuaban, las tropas Autobot atacaban con todo mientras los Decepticons se defendían, la batalla era como se veía en pocas ocasiones, la inestabilidad del terreno retrasaba un poco el avance de los agresores, pero no lo suficiente.

Megatron sabía porque estaban ahí, sin tiempo para planear una adecuada defensa; salio a enfrentar al enemigo, encontrándose con Optimus.

El trailer le esperaba, sus ópticos se dirigieron a él con enojo, su arma apuntaba firme, pero se hizo a un lado después de ese breve momento. Ninguno de los grandes líderes estaba dispuesto a retroceder, ese enfrentamiento era todo suyo, había llegado el momento de pagar.

Tantas luchas, tantas pérdidas, todo se deducía a ese momento, justo cuando el gladiador plateado se le abalanzo.

Como en los tiempos antiguos en el uno contra otro. La ira contenida de ambos entes se libero en cada golpe, en cada ataque. Ambas fracciones estaban decididas a todo, los seekers, los combaticons y los Stunticons se unieron a la causa, peleando contra las tropas Autobot.

Los misiles viajaban atravesando las aguas en busca de algún blanco, otros explosivos se hacían presentes causando destrucción en los alrededores, las corrientes de agua se creaban, encontrándose unas con otras; la arena se elevaba con el movimiento brusco de las aguas sirviendo como camuflaje para cada rival.

Sólo el brillo de los ópticos les alertaba la posición del guerrero, pues los sonares fallaban con tantas interferencias, simplemente no se le podía descifrar.

Optimus tomo a Megatron por el brazo estrellándolo contra un costado de la nave, a pesar de que el agua amenizo el impacto, este alcanzo a causar algo de daño en la estructura, pero el ataque no termino en ese punto, prosiguiendo con un fuerte golpe. El gladiador reacciono a tiempo para bloquear un tercer ataque sosteniendo la mano de su oponente con fuerza, los dos titanes se encontraron forcejeando mutuamente, el líder Decepticon se negaba a perder, finalmente había logrado perfeccionar el arma que le otorgaría la ventaja en esa guerra, y Prime no se lo arrebataría, no ahora.

…………………………………

Soudwave sabía que debía salir a combatir junto con el resto de la armada pero la copia de respaldo del virus era necesario, la información se descargo con velocidad en otro dispositivo, el cual oculto bajo la consola antes de marcharse a pelear.

Un backup seguro, en caso de ser necesario. Desafortunadamente para él, algunos no pensaban que esas decisiones eran del todo adecuadas.

_Un seguro siempre es bueno, en especial en una fracción tan acostumbrada a esa clase de traiciones._

Skywarp quien diviso todo lo ocurrido aprovecho para salir de su escondite una vez que la grabadora se marcho. Sin saber exactamente lo que el disco contenía rebusco en la consola tomando el dispositivo, -Debe ser lo que ha causado tanta conmoción en la base- Pensó ocultándolo en su cabina desvaneciéndose de ahí.

…………………………….

TC forcejeaba contra uno de los gemelos, el lamborgini amarillo estaba realmente de humor, jaloneando al seeker cada vez que tenía oportunidad. El jet azuloso estaba un poco frustrado por la ausencia de sus compañeros aéreos, quienes lo habían dejado sólo en ese campo de batalla-¿Dónde demonios estaban esos dos?- Se pregunto esquivando una patada de parte de Sideswipe y su jet judo.

-Miserables vehículos terrestres, no saben a lo que se enfrentan, - Transmitió tratando de intimidarlos, aunque sólo contra dos no se le hizo muy justo, repentinamente Skywarp reapareció a la mitad de la batalla apenas a tiempo para evitar una masacre.

-¿Te enfrentabas a los dos tu sólo?, je que valor amigo, ¿Quieres que te de espacio?- Pregunto bromeando a pesar de la situación. El mensaje en su link interno era tan común que el volador azul logro tranquilizarse levemente.

TC le miro con un toque molesto, -Si me das espacio, yo también te lo daré sin importar la situación- Renegó por el mismo medio.

Sky río agachándose para evitar un ataque.

-Okay, okay no mas bromas- Finalizo enfocándose en su rival. Los deseos de revelar el gran secreto que ocultaba se perdieron en la batalla, concentrándose en Salir vivo de ahí.

Afortunadamente el jet negro llego antes que Soundwave quien no sospecho el suceso dirigiendo ayudar a sus aliados.

…………………………………………

Starscream miro a sus alrededores, los Autobots estaban frente a él pero no le atacaron.

-No pueden aunque eso deseen- Se dijo el jet confiado.

-Bueno creo que es tiempo de ver que tan efectivo resulto el procedimiento- Comento indiferente, sus compañeros peleaban brutalmente a las afueras de la nave, las alarmas continuaban sonando sin cesar, algunas áreas del Némesis estaban inundadas debido a las explosiones, pero para él nada de eso era importante. Sin dudar busco los archivos por el cuarto percatándose de que la información había sido robada, los constructicons no eran los culpables ya que se encontraban inconscientes en ese momento. Sus guerreros tampoco lo harían, la única respuestas era…-

-¡Argh maldito Soundwave!- Grito con ira, todo su trabajo, todo perdido en manos de ese detestable espía, ese traidor miserable. Él F-15 camino de un lado para otro pensativo, necesitaba recuperar eso cuanto antes, un breve escalofrío recorrió sus sistemas al pensar lo que haría Megatron si esa investigación llegaba a sus manos. El avión gruño consiente de que debía haber estado más atento, se había dejado llevar por la euforia del momento, por el éxito y pagaría las consecuencias de esos errores gravemente.

-No, no, un plan perfecto no puede terminar así- Exclamo con frustración, devolviendo su atención a los presentes,

-Un día estos descuidos implicaran tu final- Susurro para sí volviendo la atención al par que le acompañaba. –Bueno tal vez no todo se haya perdido en realidad- Pensó.

-Autobots recuperen la información, el objetivo es Soundwave- Ordeno fríamente; nunca especifico la entrega, sólo fue una rápida orden.

Los dos guerreros salieron al pasillo de inmediato, el mecha de menos estatura sonreía al saber que eso era justo lo que estaba buscando. Tal vez no estaba 100 libre de ese virus, pero al menos el volador le había ordenado justo lo que deseaba hacer, esa información era demasiado peligrosa para permanecer en manos enemigas.

Ambos vehículos se transformaron para recorrer el Némesis más velozmente, la batalla se llevaba al otro lado de la base, viajar por los pasillos en su modo alterno era mucho más rápido que por fuera en el agua, donde el terreno no permitiría un avance estable. Prowl vio por primera vez el nuevo diseño de su amigo, el deportivo de dos plazas plateado mantenía el estilo delineado, aerodinámico y único que la forma bípeda.

-No digas nada amigo se que sigo siendo impactante- Exclamo el solstice alegremente a pesar de la situación, el mustang le imito.

………………………………..

Los mechas se enfrentaban violentamente, Autobots y Decepticons sumergidos en esa eterna batalla. Prime intercambiaba golpes con el líder rival, pero la fuerza impresa en sus ataques no era la que acostumbraba, era todo aquello que guardaba durante eras, liberado en ese instante de enojo. Por su parte su rival replicaba con la misma intensidad, separando a ambos guerreros de esa línea.

Honor, sus tropas no intervinieron, dándoles su espacio.

Justicia, Era lo que motivaba al trailer a seguir peleando, a no retroceder más.

Ambición, la que guiaba al arma transformer a demostrar quien merecía más.

El puño del guardián impacto en el rostro del gladiador, el metal se deformo levemente debido al golpe, su cabeza viro con velocidad, esta vez no habría perdón para ninguno, dos oficiales, no… dos amigos, viejos amigos habían caído por su culpa, no podía permitir que se repitiera eso jamás.

Megatron retrocedió cayendo de espalda; impactado llevo su mano al área dañada enfocando sus ópticos en los de ese rival.

Optimus Prime lucía tenebroso en esa oscuridad, sus cromas se entre perdían con el gris de la arena, pero el azul brillaba con una emoción desconocida, a través de esos ópticos cristalinos.

_-NO más Megatron, no más- _

Las palabras resonaron como una maldición, no eran evocaciones de sonidos reales, era la mirada de aquel que estaba cansado de las estrategias cobardes.

-No esta vez Prime- Contestaría el líder Decepticon levantándose nuevamente.

…………………………………

Bluestreak se resguardaba tras algunas formaciones rocosas, sus cañones eran el único armamento que funcionaba a esas profundidades por lo que su arma se mantuvo firme en el sub espacio. Desafortunadamente la presión en ese nivel era amplia, por lo que sus puertas dolían cuando realizaba movimientos bruscos, los mechas sin esa clase de extremidades tenían ventaja en ese lugar.

Un par de disparos le hicieron ganar terreno por unos instantes, cuando una nueva oleada enemiga lo obligo a retroceder, cerca de ahí dos presencias más aparecieron, saliendo por uno de las puertas laterales de la vieja nave. Sin saber que esperar, el Autobot retrocedió, aunque la familiaridad de los vehículos era desconcertante, un deportivo y una patrulla ¿Acaso serían?...

No podía ser, Jazz no era así, y Prowl era un traidor, al menos eso es lo que muchos mechas en el ARK afirmaban, Blue estuvo presente el día que partió, pero aún así creía que debía ser por otras razones, más que las que argumentaba ese Megatron.

Su procesador volvió a la realidad, él no conocía a Barricade, jamás lo enfrento en batalla. Mucho menos sabía de los cambios que el saboteador había sufrido, pero algo en su chispa le gritaba que no existían razones para dudar.

Armándose de valor se aventuro entre los combatientes siguiéndolos a través de la zona de conflicto.

Ambos Mechas se detuvieron cerca del objetivo, Soundwave pudo sentir sus presencias entre la multitud, sin embargo había demasiada confusión como para identificarlos con facilidad. Prowl detecto el blanco, las ordenes eran claras, Starscream lo quería fuera del camino. El enforcer se adelanto parte de su chispa deseaba la oportunidad, tal vez ese no era el seeker, pero si uno de los desarrolladores originales. Jazz capto el mensaje, comprendía lo que su amigo deseaba, pero no estaba seguro de que fuese lo correcto, eso sólo alimentaría ese instinto agresivo que integraba esa denominación conocida como Barricade. –Lo merece- Pensó, aún así no podrían, no debían. –Pero el jet lo había ordenado, tal vez era un pretexto, la justificación que necesitaban. –Tarde o temprano tendremos que responder- Finalizo aceptando con un sencillo gesto. El visor azul descendió enfocando el objetivo, las garras viraron en dirección al enemigo, la patrulla ya estaba justo al lado contrario imitando cada movimiento, sincronizándose.

Su víctima retrocedió buscando a los atacantes, no debía temer, pero entendía la razón de esa abrupta llegada. Sus manos presionaron su arma con mayor fuerza, virando hacia ambos costados. Por un instante las cosas tomaban otra perspectiva, el resto de los mechas parecía alejarse, como si el tiempo de morir hubiese llegado.

El saboteador descendió lentamente, adoptando una pose de ataque semejante a la de un felino, su procesador trabajaba enfocándose en calcular la fuerza necesaria para que el ataque tuviese el mismo éxito que en la superficie compensando la barrera que implicaba el agua y su profundidad. El Mustang sonrío, él ya tenía todo el plan en mente, aprovechando la superficie a su favor. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido continuaban siendo un gran equipo.

Un remolino de arena se levanto gracias al enforcer creando la cortina perfecta, el tiempo apremiaba, mientras el Solstice atacaba, un salto le impulso contra el objetivo. Algunos torpedos pasaron en las cercanías, pero fueron ignorados, por el momento sólo importaba cumplir su misión.

Soundwave no lo vio venir, localizando al vehículo de insignias oficiales momentos antes del primer contacto, el resto se convirtió en escenas borrosas sin sentido o razón. Los casetticons estaban lejos enfrentando sus propios problemas como para ver lo que sucedía con su creador.

El táctico lo inmovilizo impactando puntos estratégicos, Jazz arrebato el disco con la información antes de que su víctima actuara, el enforcer no le dio oportunidad de contraatacar, desgarrando la superficie sin consideración, la verdad es que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, seguía sintiendo ese desprecio por esa raza que jugo con ellos, por ese ser que había participado en ese experimento, por todo lo que su fracción representaba.

-¿Cómo pude creer que estaba bien?, Nada justificaba esas acciones, absolutamente nada- Se repetía el táctico.

El saboteador revelo el disco, haciendo que su compañero retrocediera, ambos habían cumplido su parte, la misión y la orden había finalizado, por el momento estaban libres de cualquier responsabilidad. Era hora de salir de ahí.

Bluestreak presencio los sucesos, consiente que los guerreros desconocidos no habían matado al decepticon, sólo estaban ahí por el disco. Haciendo a un lado su miedo y esperando haber tenido razón, se aproximo al par.

El miedo en su chispa latía, la verdad es que estaba aterrorizado, esas garras se veían mortales, esas figuras peligrosas, pero aún así se atrevió a seguir. Había perdido a dos de los mechas más importantes para él, que más daba si no eran quien él imaginaba. Su propio sentir le decía que siguiera adelante.

-Jazz nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar conmigo, jamás me dio una explicación de porque se marcho Prowl, ahora se que puede ser tarde, que es posible que no los vea jamás, pero ellos son tan similares- Razono el gatillero, corriendo abrazar al mecha plateado, ¿Por qué actúo tan tontamente?, no lo sabía, simplemente lo hizo, sintiendo el abrazo de alguien a quien creyó jamás volver a ver.

-Eres tú mi amigo- Pensó el joven mecha notando la expresión pasiva tan común de Prowl en el otro ser, a pesar del carmesí, a pesar de la rara estructura, podía encontrar esa tranquilidad que le ayudaba a sobreponerse cada ciclo. Sus mentores estaban nuevamente ahí.

-Gracias Primus Gracias- Se dijo.

…………………………………

Una transmisión se hizo presente entre las tropas Autobot,_ -Los tenían- _era momento de volver a casa, la confusión no tardo en presentarse entre los guerreros del símbolo carmesí.

-¿Los tenemos?-

Algunos festejaron con lo que esas palabras implicaban, otros no pensaban igual, pero ordenes eran ordenes después de todo, eso detalles se verían al final.

Prime miro por ultima vez al gladiador, dando media vuelta para marcharse, el jefe Decepticon no le siguió, por una vez en su vida había conocido el significado del temor, con el final reflejado en los ópticos enemigos.

-Eso no importa se dijo, ya tengo lo que quiero- Susurro buscando la presencia de aquel que le daría la victoria tan sólo para encontrar la forma dañada a lo lejos, los circuitos expuestos al agua salada reflejaban el odio del rival, con el energon entremezclado en el agua.

-¡ARGH, NO!- PENSO

……………………………………

Los Autobots salieron de ahí, dirigiéndose a la superficie, donde Skyfire esperaba instrucciones; la calma parecía regresar a la chispa de los guerreros mientras tres siluetas les observaban desde lejos.

-Supongo que esta es la despedida- Susurro el táctico finalmente, las tropas se sacudían la arena buscando a su oficial perdido.

-¿De que rayos hablas?- Replico el saboteador tomándolo del brazo.

-Jazz, he hecho cosas innombrables, el simple hecho de que haya sido capaz de traicionar a mi mejor amigo, de que le haya dado la espalda al líder que jure seguir y respetar; de haber ignorado mis propias reglas, no podría volver y lo sabes. Jamás me lo perdonaría, ni ellos.-Confirmo distinguiendo las miradas que parecían haberlos detectado.

-No digas tonterías, tal vez si hiciste algunas cosas malas, y que. No es como si ninguno fuera completamente inocente- Razono el Solstice.

-Jazz… tu eres su segundo, peleaste y demostraste más fortaleza de la que yo presente, nunca permitiste que ese virus te desviara del camino, es obvio que estas en el puesto correcto- Confirmo el enforcer.

Bluestreak noto sus intenciones deteniéndolo, -No Prowl no te vayas, se que al principio habrá habladores como el torpe de Clifjumper, pero eso no importa- Exclamo el datsun preocupado.

……………………………………….

Optimus Prime observo la interacción, ordenando a sus tropas que esperasen en ese punto.

El trailer camino hasta los 3 mechas, observo los cambios en las estructuras de Jazz y Prowl, pero no hizo comentario alguno, como eres por fuera no dicta lo que llevas dentro.

-Jazz, - Exclamo atrayendo la atención de ambos, el gatillero se alejo un poco dándoles espacio. Eso era algo personal.

El Solstice asintió.

-Es bueno tenerlo de nuevo teniente, me alegra que estés bien amigo- Prosiguió con ese toque suave tan característico.

Prowl no sabía que hacer, deseaba salir de ahí, pero al mismo tiempo tenía toda esa carga de culpa que se lo prohibía, enfrentaría los cargos, por los delitos cometidos.

-Señor, primero que nada, deseo disculparme por los sucesos pasados, se que una palabra no implica nada, ni solucionará lo que hice, sin embargo representa lo que siento, se que he cometido muchos delitos y estoy aquí entregándome para enfrentar el castigo por mis acciones, sin importar la magnitud. –Me entrego bajo los cargos de traición- Confirmo con seriedad extendiendo sus manos para que fuesen esposadas.

Prime lo analizo, escucho sus palabras, comprendiendo la seriedad de esos cargos, a lo que el mecha se condenaba, pero había sido su segundo, aquel que a pesar de todo peleo a su lado infinidad de vorns, el mecha que compartió tanto, alguien a quien considero su amigo.

El táctico causo mucho dolor en sus tropas, taladro la estructura que tanto trabajo les había costado crear, mancillo la confianza entre oficiales, pero no pedía algo injusto.

Ahora todo dependía de él.

El guardián de la matriz se pregunto si había sido él único en enfrentar esa clase de decisiones, durante eras tuvo que elegir que camino seguir, pero era Prowl de quien estaba hablando.

"_El castigo por la traición es la desactivación"_

-Sabes perfectamente el resultado de salir culpable- Comento el trailer.

-Estoy consiente- Confirmo el táctico sin retroceder, la decisión había sido tomada.

-A veces hay cosas que deseamos evitar, situaciones que no deseamos enfrentar, pero parece que la vida no esta de acuerdo, siempre hay retos que enfrentar, decisiones difíciles de tomar, puntos que marcan un futuro- Pensó el líder Autobot.

-¿Cuántas veces te preguntaste porque?, ¿Qué harías si tuvieras esta oportunidad?, era obvio que las cosas jamás volverían a ser igual, pero aún así, ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse nuevamente?. La sinceridad tras los ópticos carmesí, el gesto preocupado de Jazz, la mirada triste de Bluestreak.

-Se que es dificil, se que muchos pensarán que estoy en un error, pero hace mucho tiempo afirme, _"Que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad"._

La patrulla le miro impresionado, no comprendía como Prime podía decidir algo así, pero… Este no era cualquier mecha, cualquier líder apegado a las reglas. Este era _"Optimus Prime"._

………………………………

Megatron recorrió los pasillos del Némesis, estaba furioso, furioso por otro fracaso, por la derrota, por su base, por todo.

Peor aún, su propia auto confianza lo había llevado a eso, no es que lo admitiera frente a otros, pero por el momento tenía mucho en que pensar; imaginaba que el estado de Soundwave tenía algo que ver con Starscream, pero tampoco tenía pruebas, frustrado y molesto prefirió pasar un rato a solas, antes de enfrentar ese caos, sus tropas comenzarían las reparaciones, con eso era más que suficiente.

-Prime- Pensó recordando a su rival, -No ganaras esta, de verdad que no lo harás- Susurro para sí encerrándose en sus cuarteles.

………………………………………….

Starscream estaba consiente de que las cosas no se quedarían así sin castigo, pero al menos se había deshecho de esa arma que descuidadamente dejo en manos de Megatron.

Su independencia y seguridad eran esenciales. De cualquier modo tendría más oportunidades para destronar a ese líder, su genio seguía ahí, además podría disfrutar de esa pequeña victoria al saber que Soundwave, sería una preocupación menos por un tiempo.

…………………………………………..

Los Autobots volvieron a casa, nadie se atrevió hacer mención sobre los extraños diseños de esos mechas. Excepto por los gemelos quienes no pudieron evitar exclamar "Gatito, Gatito", para terminar con un arañazo cada uno.

Prowl fue enviado al área médica para hacer algunas modificaciones en su diseño, desafortunadamente habían cosas que simplemente no se podían eliminar, por lo que el mecha mantuvo una estructura híbrida.

Sus puertas volvieron adornar su espalda, aunque ahora llevaban un toque más agresivo mientras se mantenía en una posición menos estorbosa en un modo más vertical, las garras siguieron presentes, pero su rostro tomo un toque más apacible, acompañado de esos ópticos nuevamente azules.

Red alert fue feliz al verlo a diferencia de lo que muchos otros imaginaban, pero como Blue predijo había sus excepciones.

El táctico pagaría una sentencia al servicio de Prime, adoptando el puesto de analista de combate, pero el segundo al mando Autobot, continuo a cargo del Saboteador, para el táctico era mejor así, al menos ya no tenía que perseguir o llamar la atención a nadie, e incluso fue interesante compartir oficina con Smokescreen el otro táctico del Ark.

…………………………………………..

Optimus…

Se que hay muchas cosas que falta concluir, aún hay mechas que no confían en Prowl, pero eso parece no importarle, probablemente sea esa parte de Barricade, la misma que reta a cualquiera que le juzgue con ese toque agresivo e intimidante. Es verdad que hay detalles que jamás volverán a la normalidad, pero por el momento quiero creer que vamos bien. Los Decepticons no han hecho movimientos peligrosos, sólo lo usual, aún así no puedo evitar preocuparme por Starscream el comandante aéreo ha demostrado ser un peligroso rival, he encargado a mis hombres que mantengan una vigilancia más estricta sobre el JET.

Siempre he dicho que en la vida hay cosas que suceden por una razón, estos sucesos sólo nos han enseñado grandes cosas, experiencias que conservaremos en el interior de nuestra chispa, pero aprendiendo que siempre existirá una esperanza al final.

El trailer tomo la nota que alguna vez su oficial abandono, un pad perdido, uno que tuvo la suerte de encontrar antes que nadie más.

………………………………………

Límites, actuar con la razón,

Límites a marcar,

No me dejaré llevar por la pasión,

La condena rescatar.

No abusar de la libertad,

No dejar que sea libertinaje,

No romper los esquemas

De la sociedad.

Eso sería un verdadero Ultraje.

Por favor ten fe amigo mío, recuerda que siempre es bueno brindar una oportunidad

…………………………………..

Nota: Muchas gracias aquellos que me acompañaron en esta pequeña serie de fics "Lo que nos define" una historia que juega con aquellos pensamientos internos que muchas veces dictaminan nuestro carácter. Explorando los diversos puntos desde los extremos.

Gracias a Dantasia por sus comentarios. Una historia escrita por una petición muy Especial.

Tavata querías conocer el desenlace de esta historia, bien aquí esta dedicada a ti.

ATENTAMENTE

Arken elf.


End file.
